


Initiation

by morecivilizedage



Series: The Bonus Porny Bits (for Lylek Squad) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5757418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morecivilizedage/pseuds/morecivilizedage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lylek Squad Ch. 6: Extra Bonus Features (a.k.a. The Bonus Porny Bits, Pt. 1) Slick and Echo's first time.</p><p> <br/><i>“You sure?” Echo asks him one more time, when they’re tangled up together. Slick has no idea what happened to his shirt, and he has no fucking idea when these stupid drawstring pants got so difficult to remove!</i></p><p>  <i>“You deserve someone a lot better than a dried-up, vicious bastard of a clone,” Slick says, in complete honesty. “But I’m an asshole, so I refuse to be noble. I’ll bet sex is way better than noble suffering.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Initiation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lylek Squad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471609) by [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower). 



> Yeah, so.... this was thing that was originally discussed about possibly going to go into Chapter  
> 6 of Lylek Squad, but was sadly decided was too over-share-y for Slick's POV (which, is, tbh, a very legitimate point).
> 
> Posted/released here with [flamethrower](http://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower)'s most gracious permission (and enabling—so much enabling) as lovely smutty bits for your enjoyment, the deleted scene of Slick's first time.
> 
> Up Next: A very fun week of Slick exploring Echo's new synthskin prosthetics

It’s awkward and clumsy at first because: one– neither of them are physically young men any more.  Slick’s got to figure double-aging makes him forty-something, and Echo isn’t that far behind him, and two– Slick has never done this before, and that presents all sorts of fun challenges.  Still, Slick’s a determined bastard, and he knows what the hell he wants.  Shuffling and kicking out of the gods-damned drawstring pants took far too much time for his liking, but Echo’s laughing a little, and that seems all right.  Slick leans in, kissing Echo to shut him up, and while it doesn’t actually change his laughing any, it’s muffled between their lips.  Slick runs a hand up Echo’s chest, fingers sliding up slowly before tweaking at a nipple in curiosity.  Echo’s laughing is cut off by a moan, and Slick grins and does it again.  Echo keeps making that moaning noise, and so Slick leans in, ducking down, and replaces his hands with his mouth.  Kissing Echo’s nipple is– a little weird, but Echo’s breath hitches in a way that Slick finds way too satisfying.  He very carefully scrapes along the little nub of flesh with his teeth, and Echo nearly keens, as Slick sends a free hand down towards Echo’s cock.

Slick draws away, leaving Echo’s nipple all puffy and red, slightly shining, and begins to focus his attention down on Echo’s cock.  He’s honestly never touched any cock other than his own, and for all that they are clones, it’s interesting to see the slight way they differ.  Echo’s cock is just a little thicker than his own, the heft of it different in his hands as he begins to stroke down in, testing.  He knows, at least, what he likes, and that seems as good a place to start as any.  He starts by rippling his fingers, as if rolling a coin across his knuckles, from pinky to pointer and back down again, and Echo groans.  Slick draws the pad of his thumb across the tip of Echo’s cock, and Echo lets out a quick hiss.  He stops, and loosens his grip.

“You all right?” Slick looks up to meet Echo’s eyes, and Echo nods.

“Yeah, I—  Actually, I want to try something.”  Slick motions for Echo to go ahead, and Echo shifts to reposition them both, Echo almost sitting in Slick’s lap, and wraps his hand around Slick’s cock and stretches to rest his fingers above where Slick’s hand is curled around Echo’s own.  “We could try doing it… together, I mean.” Slick shrugs, and loosens his grip enough to twist his fingers with Echo’s own.  The press of both their cocks together makes Slick inhale sharply, and he tugs down, slow, finding himself moaning at the way it feels when Echo’s hand follows the motion.  The drag of Echo’s cock against his own as they shift is amazing, and intimate in a way that Slick wasn’t expecting to feel.  He draws his hand down again, slower, and rubs the tip his thumb over the slit at the head of Echo’s cock, and Echo keens, before repeating the motion himself, more tentative.

They trade off on who leads, each doing different things, trying to find out what the other likes.  There’s a bit in the middle where they both come to the wordless decision to try to get the other to moan the loudest.  Slick wins, if only because he cheats and tweaks Echo’s nipple at the opportune moment.  Echo’s high-pitched strangled moan is totally worth the “You cheater!” and the brief wrestling that comes after, even as Slick keeps laughing when Echo rolls on top of him and tries to tweak at Slick’s nipples.  He curses when it doesn’t have the same effect, and when Slick’s head turns to the side, still laughing, Echo drags his teeth down along the tender skin just behind Slick’s ear.  Slick stops laughing, the sound caught in his throat along with what has to be the most embarrassing whimpering noise he’s ever made in his life.

Their exploration is a free-for-all, after that, mapping out skin with fingers and mouths.  Slick finds he loves the trembling and soft, pleading sounds that Echo makes when he traces along the edges of his brother’s burn-scars with his lips.  He figures Echo loves the embarrassing way he keens every time Echo bites down to suck another bruise onto his shoulder-blade, given that he  _won’t stop doing it_.  (If he’s honest—and, asshole he may be, but Slick is always honest, at least with himself—he can’t say he doesn’t like it.)  Slick moves to kiss Echo again, trying to explore a little more with his tongue, and rolls his hips against Echo’s so their erections rub against each other with a friction that leaves the two of them panting breathlessly into the kiss.  Slick comes first, something he’d possibly be a little more bothered by if Echo himself didn’t spill barely a few seconds after, as Slick brought his hand down and tweaked at Echo’s nipples one last time.

They naturally stay half-curled around each other, spent and exhausted, and Slick watches the rise and fall of Echo’s shoulders as he slowly drifts to sleep.  Slick stares up at the ceiling.

Holy shit.  Sex is better than _breathing_.

 

 


End file.
